The present disclosure relates to a packaged image forming apparatus and a diagnostic system of an apparatus to be packaged including the packaged image forming apparatus, and particularly relates to technology of performing the verification of operations of a packaged image forming apparatus.
For instance, a product of an image forming apparatus such as a printer, after an inspection of an operation check satisfying the specification is completed, is packaged using a packaging member such as cardboard, and delivered in that packaged condition. Subsequently, at the place of delivery, the image forming apparatus is removed from the packaging member, and set up by a serviceman or the like.
Conventionally, for instance, known is a method of forming openings in the packaging material for packaging a projector in order to expose the power cable, computer connection cable, and projection part. In addition, known is a method where, in a state where the projector is packaged with the foregoing packaging material, the respective cables are inserted into the projector via the openings, and information of software or the like in the projector is rewritten from an external computer connected to the computer connection cable. Furthermore, known is a method of confirming whether the information was rewritten normally by outputting an image from the projection part via the opening formed in the packaging material.
Nevertheless, due to the vibration or shock during the transport, there are cases where the components connected to the connector inside the device come off or the solder connection becomes defective and the connection status of circuits inside the device becomes abnormal. Consequently, there was a possibility that the device would not operate during the setup operation.
In the foregoing case, it is not possible to determine whether the information was not rewritten properly or whether there is an abnormality in the connection status of the circuits inside the device. Moreover, if the packaged device is a projector, an operation check can be performed using the opening that is provided at a position corresponding to the projection part of the packaging material. However, in the case of an image forming apparatus in which the packaged device needs to be operated upon setting a document or paper thereon, it is difficult to perform an operation check by actually operating the device in a packaged state.
An object of the present disclosure is to perform the operation check of an image forming apparatus in a state where the image forming apparatus is still packaged.